


The Joys of (Not) Studying

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- Mundane, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash Trope Bingo, Humor, Implied sexy times, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth, Piper's tutor. thinks that she needs to study. Piper doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of (Not) Studying

**Author's Note:**

> These have ended up so short so far I apologize my friends

"The cubed root of twenty-seven is?" Annabeth asked from her position sitting on the bed.

“I don’t care,” Piper replied in a sing-song tone. She was sitting backwards on the bed, her head hanging off the end and her hair hanging loosely upside down.

“Three,” Annabeth replied, “It’s first-grade, Spongebob.”

“Still don’t care,” Piper replied.

“You don’t care about the math or the Spongebob references?” Annabeth asked.

Annabeth continued, “That’s too bad, because it’s all you’re getting until you answer these questions correctly.”

Piper sat up properly.

“That’s some progress at least,” Annabeth muttered. Piper rolled her eyes. 

“What is an equation that’s highest exponent is to the third power called?” The tutor asked.

“I don’t care,” her student answered.

“Piper,” Annabeth said, sternly, “You ‘re going to fail this test.” Annabeth took a deep breath.

“Okay,” she said, steeling herself, “Let’s get down to business.”

“TO DEFEAT THE HUNS!” Piper sang passionately. Annabeth sighed in exasperation.

“What does the letter e stand for in an equation?” Annabeth asked. She felt an intrusion in her pants. Piper’s fingers had slid, uninvited but not unwelcome into her folds. She felt herself hitch against them. Annabeth sighed, almost defeated.

"Piper,” Annabeth asked, trying to ignore her pleasure for at least a moment, “why’d you even ask me to tutor you ?”

“Because you’re hot,” she said, “and fun to irritate, and the world’s greatest girlfriend.” Annabeth groaned in frustration and pleasure. She kissed Piper passionately.

No more studying was done that night.


End file.
